Eternally bound
by AmeliaBlake
Summary: Rin lays dying, there is only one who can save her...but will Sesshomaru make such a sacrifice when he learns her secret and the reason why she did not leave with him when she had the chance? if so...what does this sacrife entail and how far is he willing to go to keep her in his life?
1. the blood red sky

**Eternally bound**

**Chapter One**

**The blood red sky**

Kaede's POV

Eleven years I had cared for this girl…she laid there, her skin seething hot and yet she shook as though she was ice cold. Her sheets were damp from sweat, her eyes struggling to stay open…"K-Kaede "she uttered so weakly. "I need to see him…one last time…I have to tell him…why I…." she trailed off her voice no louder than a whisper, before again losing consciousness. Of course she was referring to her demon Lord…he visited on the last day of each month…that was tomorrow…I prayed that she would at least last the night. Dear Rin was fading fast, there was no longer anything I could do to help, nor could Inuyasha or any of his friends…they already began mourning for this beloved girl.

I laid a cool wet cloth upon her head, the contact roused her from sleep "Sesshomaru" she breathed, her weary and red eyes focused upon me...by the way she stared I could tell that her vision was beginning to blur and had doubled so that there were multiple versions of me staring down at her, causing her to feel nauseous. She was unable to sit up on her own and needed my assistance so that she didn't choke on her own vomit. When the contents of her stomach had emptied into the bucket I gave her she breathed heavily "It hurts" she groaned feebly "my entire body hurts….Kaede…if I never see you again…thank you…for everything".

Sleep took her again and I truly feared she would not wake! But this could not happen….I was not meant to outlive this girl. However, Rin was stronger than I had anticipated, she kept her heart beating…she waited for _him_ first. Two years ago he came for her…she turned him down without an giving him an explanation…I knew that she wanted to tell him her reasons…before this illness took her away. She was still only nineteen years of age…too young to be taken from us! She mumbled something about being cold and so I laid another blanket over her. I held her hand in mine…trying not to cry in front of her…I had never had children of my own…she was the closest thing I would ever have to a daughter, no parent should have to bury their child! If….when…she departed this world, she would leave so many broken hearts behind her…one of them mine…one of them Sesshomaru's and one…of a very dependent young boy, the very reason she could not leave with her Lord in the first place.

"Yoshi" she breathed in her sleep…

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

The sun was setting…the sky was now the colour of blood…it was a foreboding sight, a sign that death was to come to beloved one. Usually I'd scoff at such superstitious nonsense…however, something inside me stirred, like a warning…a small crack in the heart before it was to shatter completely.

"My Lord" came the grating voice of Jaken "is everything alright?"

I ignored him, what thoughts pervaded in my mind was no concern of his…my face remained expressionless but the speed at which I flew quickened…_Rin…I'm coming for you Rin_.

* * *

The village was almost deserted…a crowed formed outside the hut of the old priestess I had left Rin with. Pathetic humans…they were snivelling, had the old woman finally died? Had age finally taken her? As I approached I saw my half-brother and his friends, he clung to his mate as she wept openly, the ridiculous monk comforted his former demon slayer wife. What were these petty beings weeping for? The old woman had lived on long enough in my opinion, it was her time to die. Two years prior I had come to Rin, giving her the option to come with me…she refused however for reasons she would not convey to me…but I knew it was because of that old woman…it had to be, there was no other reason. Perhaps now she was making a timely visit to the grave, my ward would reconsider.

"Jaken" I spoke to the pathetic toad demon.

"Y-yes my Lord?" he stuttered idiotically.

I didn't bother looking down at him, "I wish to speak with Rin alone, leave us be" I ordered, despite some noise of protest, he obeyed.

The crowd's eyes set upon me, most in fear…save my brother's and his companions, they were just surprised and dare I say…sympathetic? The other villagers scurried away, but as my foot reached the threshold, my brother called to me "Sesshomaru…you may not like what you see, I know you won't show it…just…brace yourself…okay".

What were these fools speaking of? I couldn't care less about the fate of the shrivelled priestess, my only concern was that of my ward. "Leave" I ordered, my brother made a movement to protest but was hindered by his mate. They did as I bid and left…such a weak race of being these humans, they clung to my kind for protection, I knew only one acceptation, only one among them whom I found tolerable and she laid inside, probably grief stricken at her recent loss. Before entering I took one last look at the blood red sky…still so ominous.

When I entered the humble home, it was not the slow decay of the old woman's before me, but that of Rin's…a flower still in its days of spring, not yet having felt the matured breath of summer though it was swiftly upon her, no winter's icy grip was enclosing in on her. With swift and effortless movement I knelt as her side. I could see her light was flickering, a dying candle…struck with a constant cold breeze. If she died…I could not revive her…what was happening? Would she recover?

The old priestess gawked up at me, almost in disbelief "ye are early Sesshomaru" she spoke "It's a good thing…I'm not sure how long she has left…" her voice faltered and the tears she held spilled from her wrinkled lids. I did not look to her…my eyes were set upon Rin…I dared not take my eyes off her.

But anger was coursing through me, raging hot beneath a cool exterior, "It should have been you old woman" I told her bluntly, she gave a small whimper, I contined "why is she the one to die? Why is it that the gods would take her…when you have borrowed enough of their time?"

She did not deny me instead she wept "If it were possible…I would change places…I would...ye should know this to be true".

I could not care for her whimpering…this was the very definition of unfair… "there is no hope of recovery?" I inquired, the priestess shook her head, I growled lowly, "she may have lived if not for you…two years ago…she stayed for you, had you let her go as we agreed…she may be well".

This truth apparently earned me a glare, aggression shooting from her single eye. "I am not the reason she stayed Sesshomaru…there is another in her life, someone she loves…perhaps just as much as she loves you…someone she could not bear to part from…she is his entire world".

Why did my insides feel as though they were being crushed? I glared at her for a moment then quickly set my gaze back to Rin. "Who" I demanded.

Old Kaede appeared regretful; clearly I was not meant to know of this man…whoever he was…I would make him pay, for this fate of hers was now because of him…she would have lived in splendour, drunk clear water and wholesome foods…Illness…I would have forbid them to touch her. When she did not respond I repeated the question in a tone that greatly implied that this was her final chance to tell me before I forced the words from her throat.

"His name is Yoshi…that is all I will say of him now" she confessed.

Yoshi…the name irked me, I dared not speak it for the vile taste it would leave in my mouth. This Yoshi…if she really was to die for this illness, then I held him responsible. "Tell me where he is" I ordered.

She shook her head "No…Sesshomaru, I assure you…that is not what you want, say your goodbyes to her I beg you, let her see your face and hear your voice one last time…then she may go in peace".

I do not take orders from hags as this one! I repeated in the same tone as before… "Where is this Yoshi".

At that moment I heard the entrance of another, there in the threshold of the hut stood the most mutilated thing I had ever seen…to ugly to be human and yet I sensed no demonic presence from it…it was an abomination…so sickly and pale, its skin peeled and sallow like that of a corpse!

"Kaede!" it spoke in a small voice, it appeared no older than two years of age…two years? "Kaede…I want mama!" it wept…._mama?_ Why did he look to Rin as he said that?

"No Yoshi…she would hate for you to see her like this!" the old woman argued….this _thing _was Yoshi?

He shook his head defiantly and with a childish clumsiness he fled and threw himself upon Rin's frail body, crying and pleading "mama! Mama…please wake up! Mama don't leave!"

This….was Yoshi…this was Rin's child…it all became clear…why she did not come away with me two years ago…it stood before me, grotesque and scrawny. It was even fouler than Jaken by appearance…could it really be human? Could it really be a creation of Rin's?

I looked to the old woman, she had five minutes at the most…or I would start ripping heads.

She sighed and tore the hideous infant away, trying to give him some comfort but all he did was scream for his "Mama". She was silent for a while…eventually she opened her mouth to speak, "It happened two years ago…the day before you came for her…"

**Okay so thats the end of chapter one, please review and tell me what you think of it and whether or not I should post the other chapters? PLEEEEEASE! **


	2. Sacrifice

**Chapter 2**

**Sacrifice **

Kaede's POV

"Two years ago…when Rin, only a week past her seventeenth day of birth…changed her life forever"…

-Flashback

"_Kaede!" Rin called to me, we were out gathering herbs in the forest when something had caught her eye…beneath a tree rested a small wicker-basket, its contents covered by a frail blanket._

_Rin, inquisitive as always investigated the situation only recoiling once in confusion a cry began to resound from beneath the blanket. With the greatest care she lifted the blanket to reveal an odd sight…a baby with a handmade mask made of cloth covering its face. When Rin removed the mask…I knew why…I had seen many sights in my day whilst midwifing, many deformities…but nothing so extreme as this creature! It was so thin…its sickly yellow skin…scabbed and stretched over the tiniest bones making its horrible head seem all the more ginormous. New born babies were not meant to have teeth…this one appeared to already have three adult sized ones sticking from its thin black lips, all yellowy-brown like an old man's. It's tuft of hair protruding from the very centre of its head with no promise of anymore growing. I was speechless to say the least…the very sight of it made me nauseous…as it cried…black drool trickled from its lips._

_But to my utter shock…Rin reached into the basket and lifted the creature into her lovely white arms, tucking the blanket around its frail frame. Her gentle eyes settled almost lovingly upon it…not a single trace of disgust or judgement…no, nothing but pity for its fate, nothing but sorrow and tenderness for so vile a thing. "So small…so tiny" she cooed slowly rocking it till the crying had ceased and a mild sleep cast over it. Rin looked to me "Is he a demon baby?" she asked me "Or a half demon like Inuyasha?"_

_At first I could not speak, she frowned at me quizzically when I did not respond…for the moment all I could do was shake my head till speech found its way from my mouth "No" I spoke… "I sense not even the slightest trace of demonic energy….this…being, is human"._

_Rin's frown changed from one of confusion to one of disappointment and anger towards me "He's a baby Kaede…he needs us!" she said sternly, she expected more of me as I had expected more of myself. This was the first time since delivering babies into this world…that I had actually looked at one and saw not even the slightest trace of humanity. His eyes fluttered open…a wide grin spread across her face as though he we the most beautiful thing she had ever set eyes upon. "Kaede!" she gushed tracing her finger across his face "Come look at his eyes!" I slowly approached and saw what she was referring to "Keade…have you ever seen eyes so blue? You see there is beauty in him…you can tell by looking into his eyes…one day someone other than I will see it! Oh look how they glitter" she giggled…she looked like a proud mother. Indeed his eyes were true blue…almost redeeming in fact, a dreamy haze in which one could easily become captivated._

"_You're a happy little one now…aren't you? Oh what a sweet little smile! What shall we call such a happy little face?" she thought for a moment "your my little Yoshi aren't you…yes you are, my little Yoshi!" she chuckled to him…a giggle resounded from him as she carefully bounced him up and down in her arms. _

"_Rin? Child what are ye saying? Ye intend to raise this infant?" I asked, so bewildered by what I was witnessing, the contrast was unbelievable…her so lovely and seraphic…a celestial being from the heavens where the gods reside, carry an infant so revolting and distorted that not even the underworld spat him back out. Rin did not respond for her answer was obvious…another thought occurred "and what of Sesshomaru? He comes tomorrow…he will offer to take ye with him. Child this is what ye have been waiting for from the moment he left ye here! What will ye do now?"_

_A sudden sorrow struck her, a deep grief, it was like I had cut her with knife…her face foretold a stinging sensation. She looked to Yoshi…he was smiling up at her…she leant forward and with her perfect little lips she placed a kiss on the forehead of the repulsive infant. a few tears escaped, I could practically hear her heart breaking. "My fate has been chosen for me…I will not burden my Lord with this…I will remain here. Yoshi needs me, fate brought us together…because…I was always meant to be his mother. I beg you Kaede, Lord Sesshomaru cannot know of this…I'll tell him one day…when Yoshi is older"._

_I sussed her out almost immediately, "Rin I know ye are one so pure of heart and that you will do this because you genuinely believe all that you have said, that you are the true mother of this baby at heart…I know also one the reasons ye do not want to tell the Lord Sesshomaru is because ye truly do not wish to burden him, but I know another reason…ye fear he will not want to see ye if he knew of Yoshi…he already has such a low opinion of humans…imagine how he'll see him…he'll look on him like vermin! Rin…ye cannot protect everyone…go and live ye life…I will find a home for this child"._

_She held him closer, most protectively, "how will I know he's protected? I am not blind Kaede…I know what cruelty he will endure from others because of his appearance…I need to make sure they do not turn him bitter…it's in our souls where true ugliness lies…and it can corrupted so easily…no Kaede…he was meant for me. My own happiness will have to wait…his comes first….remember…Sesshomaru cannot know…not yet" with that she headed towards the village, carrying him with such care. _

End of flash back…

"You see Sesshomaru" I began again after I was through reliving the whole ordeal, by now Yoshi had cried himself to sleep in my arms. "She wanted nothing more than to be at your side…nothing in the world could have brought her more joy…all her life ye have been the centre of her world, the core of her existence…she has always depended upon ye…now she has someone who depends on her. That day she made a huge sacrifice…she would never marry, never have children of her own…and she would never be with ye, Sesshomaru…all because she had this inner need to raise and protect this child. It was a mother's sacrifice she made…upon your monthly visits we have hid him away at either the home of your brother or his friends. Rin has carried this secret and it caused her such stress…the day she rejected your offer, she came home crying harder than I had ever seen anyone cry in their entire lives she clung to the baby for comfort. She did not sleep at all that night and her face was constantly wet with tears…she did not eat…she focused entirely upon Yoshi…all the love and energy she would have doted upon you she gave to him. When you first visited after that day…I saw life return to her…she awaited you visits…counting down the days…no…._seconds _till the next one came. Let her see you one last time…speak to her and give comfort…tell her you forgive her so that she may die in peace. After all she has sacrificed…isn't that the least she deserves?"

Lord Sesshomaru…still so impossible to read, an enigma through and through….he touched her face, she reacted the familiarity of his hands "Sesshomaru" she whispered, yet still she did not wake. He reached to touch her face again…but restrained himself…a slight flicker of pain across his face…

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

_What a fool! Rin….I could have saved you…I would do nothing to risk losing you again…I have endured that pain already and I could not do so again! I refuse to let you go Rin! I refuse to let you die!_ With a quick glance at the hideous infant in the shrivelled arms of the old woman…I could see why she did not tell me of him…he was vile and I held some resentment to him for all of this! It was of course the nature of this girl to do something like this…once when she was young, she brought an injured bird at me feet, she asked me to heal it…I told her it was her responsibility as she had found the creature…she had no qualms nursing it back to health.

There had to be away…there was always a way… "How can she be saved" I demanded icily.

The old woman gasped and appeared shocked "B-but I have already told ye…she-"

"-How can she be saved!" I repeated more aggressively.

The aged priestess thought for a moment…deliberating whether or not she should convey what she kept from me "there is only one other way…the chances are small…very small, I have only knowledge of one time that it was successful…and it would require a great sacrifice on your part Sesshomaru….tell me…how much are ye willing to sacrifice for this _human _girl?"

I clicked my claws "Everything" I growled…. "Even my very life".

She appeared sombre… "Very well…but I warn year demon Lord…this very may well cost ye your life…if we should fail".

What care did I have…I'd be nothing more than white shadow across this earth without her…I at least had to try…. "What must I do?"….


	3. They're both dead,aren't they

**Chapter 3**

**They're both dead, aren't they**

Sesshomaru's POV

I held the blade tightly in my grasp…..this…was something I thought I'd never do…but once again this human girl made me react in ways I didn't expect…_damn it all! Damn everything that lives on if she should die!_...

-Flashback

"_My Lord…forgive me" she uttered sadly her voice small and broken "But I cannot leave with you" she would not even look me in the eyes and I could hardly see her face._

"_Is that so" I responded in my usual manner._

_Her breath hitched….I saw the sparkle of a single silver tear "yes" she spoke over the lump forming in her throat "I cannot even tell you why…at least not yet….forgive me Lord Sesshomaru, but there are many things I cannot express to you…this is one of them"._

"_Very well" I said…I turned from her and began walking away into the sunset….I left without saying all the things that dwelled inside me._

"_Lord Sesshomaru!" she yelled after me "Will I ever see you again?" _

_I did not respond…I did not intend to tell her that I would return the same day a month later, I would continue to come back until she begged me to take her with me…._

End of Flashback

"Now Sesshomaru, we must hurry…while we have time…we only have till sunrise, before I must retrieve Yoshi from Inuyasha and this illness consumes her completely" the priestess spoke…how her voice irked me!

"Enough!" I ordered "tell me what I must do now…what purpose does this blade serve?"

"Ye must take the blade…pierce your heart with it…once your demonic aura begins to flow…pierce her heart with the same blade…lay upon her so your matching wounds are pressed together…your demonic life force should flow into her…connecting your hearts…connecting your very lifelines. If we are successful then she should be revived…both your wounds should seal. If however this fail it could go either three ways, one…you will both bleed to death…two…she will absorb all your life force, leaving you an empty life force and her completely immortal…or finally, you will survive the wound and she will either die of bleeding or this illness" she explained.

I gripped harder at the blade…I could easily stab my own heart, but the thought of pointing the knife into hers was sickening. I moved to plunge it in my chest…till the old woman shrilled at me again "Wait" she yelled, _why! Foolishly irritating woman!_ "Please wait…I need to know ye are aware of what this means! If you do this…she is eternally bound to you! She will live for as long as you do and it's the same for you…your lives are forever entwined…if this is prosperous then one cannot live without the other and if you stray too far from each other…both will be enveloped in excruciating pain! This is life connection the runs deeper than any marriage…it even rivals that of a parental or sibling affection…the only time this was successful…was when the two who completed this were lovers…self-confessed and unconditionally in love…do not do this if you are uncertain of how deep your affection Rin goes".

With those last words I gave the old woman a final glare…before the point of the knife stabbed into my heart and the blood oozed. The old woman was shocked that I had actually gone through with it. The pain spread through my entire body, my limbs began to shake…it was almost impossible to stay conscious. "Now Sesshomaru!" The old woman screeched…"plunge the dagger into her now!"

I raised a shaky hand with the silver point gleaming in the light of the moon….but I saw her face, holding knife over her…it was more painful than the wound in my chest. "You must do it now!" Kaede panicked "now or you'll die before you get the chance! If you don't she'll die any way! This could be our only chance to save her!"

Her eyes began to flutter open…_no! No not now! Don't see me like this_! I growled internally…her weary eyes looked to me with confusion "Lord Sesshomaru?" she breathed…._forgive me Rin! FORGIVE ME! _I stuck in the blade…she screamed so loudly with sheer excruciating agony…her shrills rang in the quiet night…not one tear came to my eyes…roared an ocean…crashing against the shore within a raging storm. Her world again turned black…I laid myself upon her…our wounds touching…our blood mingling and spreading across the wooden floors. The Priestess began muttering some enchantment…a blue light shone from our bodies, I felt my life…draining from me…I only hoped some was flowing into her! _Hold on Rin!__ Keep your heart beating__ girl__! Don't you dare die….don't you DARE die_! A wind picked up, it whirled around us faster than a hurricane, with whatever strength I had left I clung to her….I Sesshomaru…was getting weaker….the light continued to glow…the priestess yelled her chanting over the blustering wind that was beginning to rattle the hut. _Stay with me Rin…Stay…with….me…._

With another pang in my chest…a sensation of a thousand irksome pinches nipping at the space of my heart….the winds calmed…the light faded…and world turned dark, the last thing I heard was the scream of that Priestess! "No! Sesshomaru, Rin! NO! NO!"

* * *

Kaede's POV

"They're dead aren't they" Inuyasha spoke solemnly as I approached his home in the clear morning "I smelt their blood…lots of it too…but when you left Yoshi here you told me to remain here not matter what…it took everything I had not come…what the hell happened Kaede! How did they die? Why was there so much blood?"

I sighed, my eyes still burned from all the tears I cried after the whole ordeal of last night, "Inuyasha" I began "they are not dead…both are alive…but still have yet to wake…what is occurring is none of your concern…but thank you for watching Yoshi…may I receive him".

On that not the young priestess Kagome appeared, carrying the two year old…a guilty expression on her face as she handed him over. "Um…Kaede" she began "My son Kioshi…he made a joke about Yoshi's face…he didn't mean it horribly I swear…but he get his horrible humour from his father. Yoshi was really upset…please tell Rin we're very sorry and so is Kioshi…he will be punished, I won't allow him to treat people like this. Oh and…when my daughter Mana woke from her nap and saw him looking at her…she started screaming at him…she's still not used to him, I don't know why…I'm so sorry".

Yoshi clung to me sadly, tears still in his eyes…Kagome son most likely didn't mean any real harm and Mana was still so young and ignorant…but still if Rin was to hear of this, there's no telling what she would do. Inuyasha stepped forward "but he is still always welcome here…my children will learn not to be so ignorant!" he promised.

Right now…there were other things to be more concerned with…I carried him back to the hut. He ran in calling for his mother…he found her there, sleeping next to a snow-white demon. The couple shimmered in the light of morning…as was the effect of the demonic life force, the wounds were sealed and the demonic life force. Yoshi curled up to her, sobbing quietly "mama…mama…I need you".

To my complete delight and more so to her son's Rin stirred her arms finding him and bringing him into a comfortingly warm embrace "Mama!" he cheered so happily, his blue eyes glittering. Rin giggled as she sat up straight lifting him up onto her lap and hugging him closely, a single tear fell from her eyes, she repeatedly kissed his grotesque head with so much motherly affection "oh Yoshi…I missed you my son".

She peered up at me "I don't remember anything after I went to sleep…what happened to me Kaede? Why do I feel so…._empowered_…so _alive_….what happened Kaede? How am I still alive and feel so…_vibrant_?"

I gawked for a moment…there had been a slight change to her appearance "Mama…why are your eyes so gold?" Yoshi asked, Rin frowned with perplexity, she looked down at her skin to see it glowing a white light. It was true the colour of her eyes had turned gold and her skin paled and glowed, I noticed also a slight golden tint to her lips also….Rin…she was radiant. "And who is that?" he asked pointing to the sleeping demon beside her, Rin gasped from the shock and pulled her son closer.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she gasped, looking to me for an explanation "what happened Kaede?" she pleaded "what has become of me and what does he know about Yoshi?"

"Everything" I responded "he knows everything about ye and Yoshi".

She gazed down upon him…once he awoke the bond would react and she would feel any little emotion he would ever be able to feel… and any pain physical pain he would receive in future. Lightly she reached out and brushed her fingertips across his face…I could only imagine how many times she fantasised about waking up to his face in the morning light. Then again she feared what would happen when he woke, this Lord was quite unpredictable….it was though her worst nightmare and dream come true had completely engulfed one and other…. "what happened Kaede?" she whispered, not looking away from him…

Time for an explanation "very well dear girl…I ask that ye remain calm and remember…ye are lucky to be alive" how would she take to this dramatic change in her life? Would she be happy to have destiny so intertwined with Sesshomaru? Or have I trapped her with this demon? But her eyes conveyed so much love and admiration for the demon Lord…she idolised him in every way…adored him completely, not that she ever had the courage to admit that….however…now may be a good time to do so.

For they are now _eternally__ bound_

**Heya, chapter four coming soon, unless you would prefer I stop now of course :) **


	4. A new reflection

**Chapter 4**

**A new reflection**

Rin's POV

I stood before my refection….this had to be a dream….my eyes, my lips…they were never gold, my skin did not glow. I touched the place on my chest where the apparent dagger struck. I touched upon the bare skin…it was colder there, like an icy patch in comparison to the rest of my body. Did my eyelashes get longer too? Has my hair always been so soft…the girl standing in the mirror…was not me, it couldn't be me. Yoshi tugged at the hem of my kimono "Mama why is your Kimono covered in red paint?" he asked….he of course was referring to the blood stains, I touched them….did it really happen? Is it all true? My son tugged harder at my clothes, having not received an immediate response he repeated his question.

I feigned a smile and stroked his head "I was just careless Yoshi…why don't you go do some painting of your own? Why not paint me a pretty flower…with petals as blue as your eyes" I suggested, my voice still shaky…he toddled off into his corner where he started tracing paint onto paper with his fingers. I returned to my reflection…staring as though it would suddenly revert back to image that last gazed into it…human Rin, a simple village woman. Of course I knew it was all true…Kaede would not lie…it explained everything….why I was feeling better, my altered appearance…the fact that Lord Sesshomaru was here…sleeping in my home…

_Lord Sesshomaru_….he was still so breath taking….he still dazzled me with his magnificence. Did he really risk so much for _me_? Was the great Lord Sesshomaru really willing to die…for _me_? My heart skipped a beat at the thought…I never truly knew…just how much I meant to him. I knelt by his side…so handsome…the sun kissed his perfect features, there was this incredible urge to lean in and kiss every inch of his face…I wanted to curl up beside him. But I could not…I had to resist the irresistible.

I felt Kaede watching me as I watched him…I boldly traced my fingers over his heart…it was a space as cold as mine…when he stirred I snatched my hand back…a blush upon my cheeks.

"Rin" Kaede spoke softly "You're so quiet now….how are ye feeling?"

I could not take my eyes off of him….I've never seen him look so peaceful, "I'm….not sure" I replied, "I feel…so overwhelmed…I cannot say for certain….I feel different and yet the same…it's like I'm still me, but a stronger...more vigorous version…it's like I've slept a thousand years and awoken completely refreshed. I honestly thought that illness was going to take my life, I thought I'd never open my eyes again… but then I wake up to sunlight, to a healthy body…my son in my arms and my Lord at my side. More than that…I discover that I am eternally bound to the one person I have worshiped since I was a little girl…but there was a problem…I was now even more of a burden to him. Having his life attached to mine would mean it would be a lot easier for his enemies to harm him….he would need to protect me even more so now. There was also the fact that…there was the chance I would outlive my son…another notion that terrified me! Momentarily I took my eyes from Sesshomaru and onto Yoshi….he was the keeper to one half of my heart…I could not imagine a word without him. There was another reason I could not bear to tell Sesshomaru about Yoshi…it was because thought Yoshi would always be _mine_…he would never be _ours_. I twirled the tips of his silver hair…I had never seen him sleep before, it brought me so much joy to see it now. All those nights he'd watch over me while I slept…now I had the privilege to watch over him. "what does this really mean Kaede?" I asked her "am I part demon now? What am I to him now?"

She shrugged her shoulders "Ye are what ye have always been to him I suppose…accept now ye are connected by something greater than mere emotions" she responded…this answer displeased me for it was too vague…our relationship had never been defined, even after the ordeal of the previous night…I could not believe that we were to remain the same way. "As for ye being part demon…I'll admit at the change of your appearance it would seem that way…but not ye are still human child".

I still twirled at his hair…what a comfort he was…I never felt safer than when in his presence…no one could hurt me, he would not allow it. I wanted to hold him to me…instead I called for Yoshi and snuggled into him. Oh my son…what will I do, if outlive you? How could I go on without you? Yoshi was still such a new edition to my life…but still it felt as though he had always been a part of me. "Mama…are you sad?" he asked me.

I kissed his cheek "No my happiness…you are my joy" I told him…holding him close. Having both he and Sesshomaru together in one room…it gave me some concord…the last thing I should feel after all the chaos. I fantasised about our morning like this for the rest of my life…him sleeping beside me as I held Yoshi…till he woke and took us both into his arms….but that's all it would ever be at this rate…a fantasy, unless I worked up the courage to be completely honest with him. _I love __you_! That's it….that's all I had to say. Three words was all it took and he would know everything that I kept locked away inside my heart. Those three little yet vastly significant words just got stuck in my throat.

My thoughts and the harmony of our morning was disrupted by a screeching voice that startled my son. "My lord!" he yelled waving his arms frantically, he saw Sesshomaru asleep and froze in fear, "Ssh Rin don't wake him!" he ordered me, I frowned at him…his eyes turned wide when he saw me and my new image… "Rin…is that _you_!" he inquired, I did not need to answer, he then noticed Yoshi in my arms and pointed his staff "Rin step away from that monster…I will dispose of it!"

Yoshi began to weep…he was only two years old and yet he knew what people meant when they referred to him as a monster…it sickened me. I held him protectively. With a surprising amount of strength Kaede grabbed him and slammed him onto the ground. "That is Yoshi, her son!" she informed him sternly with a whack about his green head. Jaken's eyes spun and from the ground in which he was almost imbedded, "Y-your son?" he stuttered.

I didn't say anything and I tried to soothe Yoshi "there, there…don't listen to that silly little demon…your my little prince…smile for me" I pacified…he showed me his smile…though everyone else seemed so repulsed by this grin of his…it completely melted my heart.

Jaken continued to let his mouth run rampant "you foul girl! What form of beast did you couple with in order to conceive this…this…_abomination_! When Sesshomaru wakes up and learns of this he will be absolutely furious! He'll never speak with you again! Mark my words this time you have-"

"-Jaken!" interrupted a sudden and fierce voice, it struck us all like a bolt of lightning! We turned to see my Lord had awakened…something reacted in me now…something just seemed to click into place. He sat up strands of his hair falling over his bare chest "Utter one more word and your life ends here"

Instantly the toad demon was silenced by cold fear gripping at his scrawny throat. Sesshomaru's eyes connected with mine…it was like a splash of icy cold water in the face and knot tightening in my stomach…I even let out an unintentional gasp as he observed me for the first time as a changed woman. Our eyes were locked, it was like a staring competition…so intense…almost thrilling, I felt the natural urges of a red blooded woman.

It was a though there was no one else in the word, everything faded to black and we two were left shining in the dark..."lord Sesshomaru" I mouthed holding to my own trembling hands.

Kaede's voice momentarily interrupted "come with me Yoshi…how about a trip to the streams? I'll let you dip your feet in" she said, excitedly he ran to her and allowed her to sweep him up.

It was only Jaken that remained with us now "leave us Jaken" he ordered with an authority that made me quiver.

"B-but my lord I just got here!" he protested, with an icy glare from both Sesshomaru and I he quickly fled.

It was just us two remaining….for quite a few moments we did not speak, we just gazed at each other. It was as though words were superfluous…as though I could already feel what he was feeling just by looking at him. I hoped I wasn't getting my own feelings confused…because what I felt from him was…relief and happiness.

"So…" he finally spoke, "It appears we have lived"

I nodded, where did all the strength I feel earlier go? Why did I suddenly revert back to the mute and timid little girl he met all those years ago. "Hand me the top half of my attire" he ordered, I immediately did so and assisted him into it…I blushed brightly as our skin made brief contact. I moved back to the place I previously sat. Another silence drifted in…he was like snow…beautiful, cold…and often deadly.

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

_So much to say….where to begin_? _She won't even look me in the eyes_…_she cannot hide from me any more she no longer needed words to tell me her heart's troubles…for now I felt them in mine…averting her gaze…so pointless now_ "Rin" I called to her with a certain dominance that I knew made her quiver "Rin…look at me" I did not need to raise my voice, it was as dry as ever.

With such uncertainty and apprehension she dragged her eyes to my face, and was shocked to see that I now sat right before her and was leaning in close, I could feel her confusion, her trepidation…and dare I say, excitement. I looked deep into those bronze eyes with mine so gold…I made her heart race and cheeks burn. Time to say what I had been thinking the entire time I had been awake this morning "You're a fool Rin" I told her, she drew in a tiny breath and again looked away. "Don't turn from me" I ordered…my voice dominant yet tender…as it always was when not conversing with an enemy, I held her chin between thumb and index finger and brought her face back up to look at me, "you look at me when I am talking to you…understand?" I continued, she slowly nodded her head…_still so silent__, how irritating_.

"Do you know why you are a fool?" I asked her, knowing full well she would not answer but simply shake her head, I inched closer still till I could feel her perfumed breath pass that little golden lips…still holding to her chin. "Because you kept secrets from _me_" I answered for her "…you must _never_ keep anything from _me_ again…are we clear?"

She nodded, I frowned "Use your words Rin…speak with me" I ordered, how she shuddered, not from disgust however.

"Y-yes, my lord" she stuttered breathily, I released her face.

"Good, now that we are bound it is important we speak openly to each other, openly and honestly" I said casually resting my arm on my kneecap. "Am I clear Rin? I told you...speak _with _me"

Her breath caught in her throat, "Um…very well…lord Sesshomaru…I will" she responded...another period of silence.

For the first time since we were alone, it was she who spoke, "My lord" she began timidly "may I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it?" I returned, patiently awaiting her question…why was she being so hesitant? After I had just said to her…

She gulped and summoned the courage "we are bound now, as you say…but what does that mean… for us?" she asked.

_Damn her_! I tensed up…no other human ever caused this reaction…she was the only human to ever catch me off guard. I hid my surprise behind stoic features, my eyes regally closed "it means that you will accompany to my empire…you cannot stray more than a few miles from the grounds…unless you wish to be consumed by an incredible amount of pain…it also mean I will have to keep a closer eye on you, make certain my enemies do not learn of this" I concluded.

She frowned at me deeply, "No Lord Sesshomaru…that is not what I meant" she retorted more sternly, my eyes cast on her and she again shrunk away, "what I meant was….what am I to you? Why did you risk your life for me? What am I to you Lord Sesshomaru?

_Damn her! How am I to answer? _

I opened my mouth to speak….

**Tell me what you think! Chapter 5 coming soon….**


	5. You will regret this

**Chapter 5**

**You will regret this**

Rin's POV

I held my breath as I awaited his answer…_did I really just ask him that? Did I really just do that_? I awaited heart break. How his eyes scorched me with their golden flames…they carved deeper into my soul than any blade that could ever be forged, even when formed from the fire of the gods above. He wasn't leaning close to me anymore; he was at a distance with his back to me.

He turned and opened his mouth to speak "You are…what you are…what you have always been to me Rin. Stop asking such foolish questions".

_That answers__ nothing_! What was I to take from that…it left me more bewildered from before and that irked me! "Sesshomaru!" I boomed, stunning us both…I had never raised my voice and I never uttered his name without first calling him by his title. I could not cower now…it had to be said! "You say we are to speak frankly to each other because of this new connection….yet still you speak so vaguely and cryptically to me! You speak as though I am just some servant to you…an inconvenience. If that is true…if that is _all_ I am to you…then _you_ are the foolish one…I was clearly not worth the risk…either that or it is now_you_ are keeping things from _me_…why must you speak…without even a hint of emotion". _Oh no! Why did I say that! I wish I could steal the words from the air before they reached his ears and force them back down my stupid throat!_

He rushed at me with graceful speed an grabbed me by the wrist, not aggressively, just dominantly, he pulled me in close to him with a frustrated glare, the swiftness of his movements and the confusion of it all…I wasn't quite aware what was happening. He held me close his, hand clasped about my wrist and our faces were inches apart. "Is that it then?" he growled lowly at me "Is that what you want? You want pretty words….you want prose and sonnets? You want me to declare affection using breath and tongue? Why is it not obvious to you already? You think I'm so callous at times because I do not sit with you spending a whole evening reciting pretty poetry about the mere wrinkle of your nose that appears with each smile you bless me with? I tell you now that it shall never occur…I will never voice such nonsense! Even still…you should not doubt me….I have literally followed you into the dark depths of hell! I have defied nature itself countless times by saving you from the clutches of death! You honestly think after all that I have done to keep you alive that I would allow some sickness to take that which I worked so hard to preserve? My efforts will not be in vain Rin…while I live and breathe…then so shall you, let's leave it at that".

…..For a moment I could not breathe….the silence screamed so loud and I could not hear a thing! It was like we had frozen together….my eyes were wide….I could not speak. Once again this Lord had taught me another valuable lesson I would not soon forget. The lesson is this…We are not all born with a silver tongue and limitless amounts of eloquence…some people have difficulty putting what they feel into words. So those ineloquent few substitute action for speech; they may not serenade you with a song written themselves in a language only you can understand, but they will pay any price to remain at your side, even when entering the depths of hell they will eagerly follow; And though they are incapable of creating, sonnets, prose or poetry about the mere colour of your eyes they will keep its shade and hue locked in their memory when no one else in the world can even recall your name. This was my Lord…and I hoped that all his actions had not only made me fall for him…but that it meant he had fallen for me also_. No…silly woman…you are still just his weak little ward_.

As I was about to open my mouth and plead for his forgiveness, to apologise for my impudence, a cry came that near stopped my heart.

"_Mama! Mama help me_!"

_YOSHI_!...

Without another moment's thought I fled to the sound of my child's cries for help, when I sprinted outside the hut…there stood a demon…a dog demon…like my Lord. His red eyes burned with hate, his long dark hair was tipped blood red and a mark was centre on his forehead, it was similar to the one on my Lords, but instead of a celestial half-moon, it was the sun. he stood tall too, as tall and broad as my Lord Sesshomaru…a truly intimidating figure to was holding Yoshi up carelessly with one hand and held a giant sword in the other, the blade also glowed scarlet and smelt of burning flesh.

"Mama help me!" Yoshi uttered, he was scared…I was horrified, my eyesight blurring.

"Let my son go!" I screamed, I ran with my fists clenched till an arm snaked about my waist and pulled me back. It was all so fast…one moment I was rushing to the aid of my son…the next I was stood behind Sesshomaru who armed and ready.

The villain smirked evilly at Lord Sesshomaru…with such familiarity, "Why Sesshomaru" he chuckled his voice so dark and deep… "It's been much too long…when I smelt your blood, a lot of it too…I assumed you dead, I came to kill the man who stole the chance from me…how relieved I am to see you live…my blade "Chi Shin Gunto" may finally bathe in your blood" he held up his sword and held the tip to my son, causing me to squeal and struggle to move past Sesshomaru, I was unsuccessful.

"Shadou!" Sesshomaru snarled… "Put the boy down, so that we may settle this!"

…._Shadou…who was Shadou and what did he want_?

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

Shadou….the dark shadow…it had been five years since we last conversed….it did not end well.

-Flashback

"_You'll pay for this Sesshomaru" he snarled after his defeat in our battle… "You swore to me! When your empire was built your empire that I would become the commander of your armies! Why do you turn on me now?"_

_I narrowed my eyes at him, standing over him as the victor, I pointed the tip of my sword at his throat, and "you are not fit to command my armies! I have known creatures like you all my long life, you cannot be trusted" I brought my sword "Bakusaiga" from his throat and raised it over my head. Before I could throw it down to spit him in two, he disappeared into a black mist and took into the air without leaving a trace of his scent to follow…there was a reason they called him "the dark shadow"._

_The last thing I heard him utter… "You will regret this Sesshomaru"…_

-End of flashback

"Put him down?" he chuckled "but of course" he dropped Yoshi carelessly, his face crashing into the ground…blood poured from his rancid little nose.

He started running to his "mother" as he called her, Rin shoved past me and caught him in her arms weeping and pinching at his bleeding nose with her sleeve.

"Don't cry my little prince…it's just a little blood" she crooned softly rocking him back and forth. Shadou gazed down upon her with such curiosity.

"What is this? Humans who look like humanoid demons…one beautiful and one such an abomination" he paused and knelt down to Rin who held Yoshi protectively to herself. His enflamed crimson eyes so intense "How could something so lovely…especially for a human…create such a monstrosity?"

I felt the pang of Rin's rage as well as my own…I did not like the look in his eyes, "The only monster I see…is you" she spat back angrily her hand flying at him. He grabber wrist and bent it back, with her free arm she pushed Yoshi behind her.

"Feisty too…I'm liking you more and more!" he leered, I felt the painful strain he caused as he bent her arm…_he was hurting her! __He__ was leering at her_!

"Get away from them" I ordered threateningly.I rushed at him with my incredible speed, and struck him with my poisonous claws, but as my claw were to scathe him he again became a black mist. He materialised behind me, as I turned to strike again my cheek was cut by the edge of his Chi Shin Gunto. The blood trickled…Rin gave a yelp…the same scratch appeared on her cheek…they were identical. She held her hand over it and stared up in shock. "Mama…you have an ouchie!" Yoshi exclaimed.

Shadou frowned for a moment, then smirked "well that's interesting" he spoke, I swung my claws again, he punched me in the gut, though it had no effect on me, Rin keeled over clutching at her stomach and coughing, his smile stretched, "that's _very _interesting" he added.

_How has he gotten so strong and so fast? This cannot be possible…has this connection with Rin caused me to lose some of my agility and speed because I had to share some of my demonic life force? I cannot lose to him…I refuse to!_

I again leapt at him with Bakusaiga, blocked "Forgive me Sesshomaru" he mocked "I did not realise this woman was yours…like father like son huh?"

I roared as our blades continued to clash together, "have I found the great dog demon's one weakness at last? I see what has happened; who'd have thought mighty Sesshomaru would give up some of his power for the sake of a filthy human! It's actually quite amusing!" he swept away in his shadow form and grabbed hold of Rin who kicked and screamed against him.

Yoshi yelled and started beating his tiny fists pathetically at Shadou's leg and was brutally kicked away. Rin outstretched her arm to her fallen son and screamed his name.

"Release her!" I demanded flying at him.

She smiled cockily "what happens if I do this?" he ridiculed, he roughly dug his fingertips into one Rin's pressure points which caused her to lose consciousness….which meant I was soon to follow…my body went limp…last thing I heard before I too lost all awareness and fell into some dark abyss was Shadou's voice "_you will regret this Sesshomaru_"

…._Rin_

**Hope I managed to keep Sesshy in character, wasn't sure about this chapter though, still chapter 6 is on its way….**


	6. Torture

**Chapter 6**

**Torture**

Shadou's POV

-Flashback

"_A human?" I growled furiously "You would choose a human over me? You are truly a disgrace"_

_She would not even look me in the eyes, her long lilac locks cover her face, "I'm not doing this to hurt you Shadou….but there is something about you that frightens me, something evil. I cannot live my life…terrified of what you will do next….please know that I did not intend to fall in love with Daichi. He's so kind and strong….I feel at ease with him, safer"._

_I scoffed "safer… With a human? They are weak….each day they draw closer to an inevitable death, will you still love him when his skin sags, his hair turns white and teeth begin to brow? You'll want me then won't you…when old age takes him"._

_She glowered up at me "You have never truly loved anyone Shadou…not in the way I love Daicho…there is always a way….he and I will find it, I won't face all the years of this world without him I can assure you of that"…._

_I narrowed my eyes at her "What is it you are planning Emiko?"…._

-End of flashback

….Quite the beauty….inside this pretty shell was soul I could simply devour! Even when hung up with chains….if anything it aroused me. Any minute now…she'd awake to an unbelievable agony, it would be a pain that would come and go, growing more intense and more frequent the longer she remained away from her sire.

Why did I see so much of Emiko in her….they looked nothing alike and yet from her face I saw Emiko's. it had been five years since our parting, it was on that same day that Sesshomaru informed me I was unfit to command his armies. I always get my revenge, first I destroyed Emiko and her human husband…I will never forget the look on her face, the sorrow and hate in her eyes. Soon I would destroy Sesshomaru too, him and this human woman.

Emiko…I could have made you happy….your death was you own fault…you gave me no other chose, you humiliated me! No one humiliates me and lives…you were never an exception to this rule…

"Even still your mind always slips back to that human lover" came a female voice from behind me "do you regret it?"

It was Sayomi… "the great puppeteer" and "dark seductress", her skin glowed like moon light, her long hair darker than a river at night. She came to me dressed grandly in a deep midnight blue kimono. I had discovered her in my early pursuits for revenge on Emiko, she had been quite useful. She had the power to possess people, she would carve tiny puppets out of white wood, and needing only a single strand of hair from her mortal victims, she was able to control them…move their bodies and even speak in their stead. She looked on humans as though they were play things, all of them were her toys, her little dolls. I glared at her "I regret nothing…it was her own fault" was my response.

A smirk formed on her face as she laid her hands on me "and now I have you all to myself" she uttered, I shoved her away. She had no standards…any male would satisfy her. I returned to gazing upon the human girl with curiosity and waiting for the moment the pain inside her would erupt.

_Three…two…one_….Her eyes shot open, a fire blazing in them…she screamed at the scorching heat…it was like fire in the blood…molten lava soaring through her frail veins. It from me such joy to know at this very moment…Sesshomaru was feeling the same kind of agony.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she screamed, Sayomi and I watched with such sadistic entertainment, we enjoyed her crying…soon it would grow worse. It may even come to the point when her eyes and ears would start to bleed. She might even die from the sheer agony of it all.

I took a dagger and handed it Sayomi "when she stops screaming, cut her…do so every hour that she is apart from him" I ordered…._this wonderful, my own Sesshomaru voodoo __doll, this is the best way to torture him…_

"No! Please No!" she begged, she let out a scream as the blade slashed her arm "Sesshomaru!" she cried.

_I wonder how he is enduring all of this_

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

Just as the anguish subsided, there came a sting on my arm…a knife wound! _He had cut her_! He was using her to hurt me! I held my hand over the injury. My half- brother and the monk surrounded me, the monk was comforting Yoshi. It was a bruise to my pride…I barely winced, still the pain I felt was noticeable and I despised that he was there when I awoke to witness it.

He said nothing as I sat up, "Where is the old priestess?" I asked in a low deep voice, I was seething on the inside, somewhere Shadou was keeping Rin, he was harming her!

"She is back at her hut with Kagome and Sango…that demon knocked her out, she woke ten minutes before you he" he responded, I rose to my feet and began walking towards the hut. Yoshi fled from the monk's arms and gripped at my leg "You have to get her!" he wept "you have to get mama!"

I looked down intently upon him, Rin was correct…his cobolt blue eyes were certainly were a redeeming feature, they melted through some of his ugliness so that he was just bearable to look at. Calmly I lifted him and placed him in the arms of the former monk, "watch him…do a better job of it than that foolish old woman".

He seemed quite taken aback at first, but then nodded his head "Yoshi is always welcome in our home" he replied. I continued walking till I was again interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru…I'm sorry I did not make it in time to help…Rin, she's a good girl" he spoke….since he became a father he had become more annoyingly sentimental. I was offended by his words.

"To think I would need the help of pathetic half-breed like you? It's laughable" with that I raced off to the old woman's hut.

* * *

She was there, the former demon slayer and priestess doting over her, I sneered, they were startled when I entered. "Leave us" I ordered, they stood, it was Sango who hesitated a moment.

"I'm so sorry Sesshomaru…we weren't there to help" she uttered, ignorant human.

"This is no concern of yours…focus on that second heartbeat" I responded dryly, at first she was confused…finally it clicked, I could hear another heart beating within her…she was with child…her sixth addition. Quietly she left, holding her hands over womb.

I sat in front of the old priestess Kaede, still clutching at the injury on my arm "why did you not inform me I would lose skill and will it come back?" I demanded.

She sighed "what do ye expect, you're still in recovery….yes your speed and strength will return its former glory".

Knowing this I stood and began walking away…Shadou left no trace, but I knew Rin sent all too well…the smell of earth, fresh air and lilies. "So what is your plan Sesshomaru?" she asked me bitterly "Charge in…save the damsel, take her your pretty white castle? Ye have forgotten one vital thing….Yoshi, she will not leave him…not even I can comprehend the length that girl will got to in order to keep that boy" she paused, I was turned away from her but by the way my shoulders tensed, she could tell she was irritating me "just be quick…the longer you are away the more intense the pain will be and the more frequent…you may withstand it, but Rin is still human…she may not. Remember if she dies…you die".

Insolent woman...I care not for my own life…Rin has to live, she may be all that was left good in this world. It would be tragedy for all human kind if they were to lose her…if I were to lose her. such things I did not convey, wordlessly I fled to her aid.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called after me "Wait for me"

"No" I spoke back " you are to stay, watch over the boy".

He whined "why am I always the babysitter!"

Along the way I fought against the ever growing pain…the closer I came however the more it ebbed away…but the cuts continued…exactly every hour that we were apart.

_Shadou…you will die for this_!

* * *

Rin's POV

I felt so weak…my body tingled all over, it was like the sting of a thousand needles all over my flesh, the demoness he referred to as Sayomi had gone, it was now Shadou…watching over me himself, sitting casually and toying with the dagger that was almost completely covered with my blood.

"Such a shame really" he spoke mockingly, "such a lovely body, at this rate it will be completely covered in scars….Sesshomaru won't mind too much though, at least you'll match" he paused to check my reaction, he was delighted to see that he was affecting me "I've known Sesshomaru quite some time…never mentioned you….is that all you are to him? His dirty little secret? His guilty pleasure?" he laughed maliciously.

_So you wanna get personal? Very well_ "who is Emiko?" I asked dryly…this took him by surprise, "you mutter her name…it's like you don't even notice…whispering her name is as natural as breathing to you…so who is she?"

He sneered and bared his white fangs at me, "do not speak that name" he roared lowly, like a tiger.

"Was she human?" I continued "there must be some reason you despise humans so much….and how do you know so much of the Eternal bond? Why not just tell me? After all….you intend to kill me don't you? What harm will it do? So tell me about this human woman…Emiko".

He grabbed a hold of my face and pushed my cheeks together, "you really wish to know?" he barked like a demon possessed, "then listen closely….it's a tale of love and death" he let go, still he stood close and with my arms chained up over my head I was not able to put up much of a fight. "First of all, Emiko was no human…no, she was a lovely water nymph, she served a water goddess. We met one day as I was leaning my wound over the waters in which she dwelled, I had just fought in a battle alongside Sesshomaru, at this point we were allies. She emerged from the water…her lilac hair flowing, her turquoise eyes glittering, she asked if there was anything she could do to ease my pain….so, I stole her away. I kept her safely locked away until I was certain she had learned to love me…eventually I trusted her to wander outside on her own and return to me. One day during her daily swims…she came upon a fisherman…he played the flute, every day she would go down to the water at that exact time to listen to him play, learning a lot about him as she observed. She learnt that he had three younger sisters all under his care, he was a reformed soldier who gave up the thrill of battle for a peaceful life as a fisherman, and his name was Daichi. One day this fool falls, his legs entangle amongst the weeds, dragging him down. It was then she made herself known, she saved him from drowning and breathed life back into him. Eventually she declared her love for him…I had a plan, I would await his inevitable death and reclaim her. A plan that would have worked had she not shared her demonic life force and made the fool immortal".

A gasp escaped my lips….only once before me had the binding been successful…it was them , Emiko an Daichi! "that's how you know so much about it…you've seen it before".

He again gripped my face "I know that it is a demons curse, one it must place upon themselves! What is it about you creatures? You allure even the most powerful of demons! You have cursed your lord…you know that don't you? I'll bet you anything that he wishes he had never met you!"

I burst into tears, _don't say such things! It's not true! It's not_!

"Forgive the interruption" spoke another male voice, I looked up hoping that my suspicions were true, I was greatly let down. It was another companion of Shadou's, Kietsu…"the dark monk" or "the man of mirrors" from what I had seen here he was able to conjure all kinds of images, with a gesture of his hand over his mirror he could show the past, present…never the future as it was too uncertain. "But I believe another hour has past…and it is time for my method of torture" he smiled. He was tall his face covered in some strange paint…his long hair tied back.

Shadou looked at him and released me "why not just cut her as we all have?" Shadou asked him, the evil monk's painted black slips twitched up in one corner.

"The scars I leave will be internal" he responded, he looked to me with piercing hazel eyes "look into the mirror Rin, look upon the face of your son" he waved his hand over the mirror….there was Yoshi, surrounded by some of the village children.

"where's mama now?" one of them teased

"who is gonna save you now little monster?" Another joined, they all began pushing him and throwing dirt at them, my heart was tearing at each plea he cried.

"Please!" he begged them tearfully "Please stop it! Please! Mama! Mama help me!"

Tears flew from my eyes as I struggled against the chains that were chafing at my wrists "No! Yoshi! No!" this was worse than the physical torture! He needed me…I was not there! Who was supposed to be watching him?

Kietsu let out a chuckle he seemed delightfully surprised, he turned to Shadou who sat nonchalantly with his feet up and arms folded "when you told me she had an ugly son, I did not expect this! It's been two years since I saw this face" he spoke.

I glared at him "what are you talking about!" I chocked, my voice breaking "how do you know my son".

He shrugged unconcernedly "I knew his mother, Princess Amaya".

My breath caught in my throat…. _princess_?

Kietsu made himself comfortable "she was a vain little wench with eyes bluer than a saphire…always had been since her days as a child. She married a wealthy prince, they lived in such splendour, constantly speaking of how many beautiful children they would have. As the years went by, the more lovely she became…so many days and nights I dreamt of her…my fingers clasping her hair with ecstasy. She was spoilt, selfish, vain and cruel…still she captivating. One night while her husband was away on duty…I offered myself to her…the vile wretch laughed in my, she said she would never give herself to a man as ugly as me. So I cursed her…all the ugliness that lay in her own selfish heart would deform her first born son. It was a delightful sight when she first laid eyes upon her son…the rightful heir their domain. The Lord of castle seethed with anger, he refused to believe that the child was his, he ordered that she be thrown off a cliff and the vile creature she birthed was to be sent with her. A servant however saved the child, taking it far away…and well…you know the rest…"

_My little prince….truly was a prince…I knew it all along_! Kietsu scrutinised the image of my son in his mirror, "one thing I could not taint…the eyes…he has her eyes, even my curse could not warp their loveliness" he held the mirror up to me, I cringed…the village children were now grinding his face in horse manure...one day they will all regret this! The only moment oy that came in watching this was when Inuyasha's son Kioshi and another two of Miroku's sons, Mizu and Riku, came to Yoshi's rescue.

My body erupted in more pain….but this time it felt weaker than before, Shadou saw this "Sesshomaru is getting closer" he simpered "Sayomi! Are you ready?" he called, she sauntered in with a wooden puppet, smiling wickedly and nodded.

He raised his Chi Shin Gunto over his head, I squeezed my eyes shut…waiting for death…instead I felt myself fall and hit the cold ground beneath. Why hasn't he killed me? Was that not the purpose? Shadou again grabbed me by the face and pressed his lips against my ear "all in good time…you will be seeing me again" with that in a cloud of black shadow, he vanished taking Sayomi an Kiestu along with him.

_So that was it? They would torture us….leave us wondering when they intended to actually kill us. He would have us constantly in fear of him and what he was going to do and when. This may have an effect on me…but not Sesshomaru….he will make them all pay for this! All of them!_

_Sesshomaru…._

**Chapter ****7****on**** it****s way. Hope that's okay with you guys **


	7. Your love will kill you both

**Chapter 7**

**Your love will kill you both!**

Sesshomaru's POV

In my full form, on all four legs I tore into the castle, bringing down the walls…he was gone…all I saw was Rin lying weakly upon the floor. It had been so long since she saw me in my true form , yet it was not fear in her eyes when she saw me, but relief and pure happiness.

"Lord Sesshomaru" she called weakly, her slender arm outstretched….I returned to my humanoid gently. I wrapped my arms tenderly about her…._I will never allow them to put their filthy hands on you again Rin. _Her scent filled me…it was wonderful to feel her warm body in my arms.

"I'm here now Rin…I'm with you" I told her, she clutched tightly and buried her face into my chest, I swept her up and carried her effortlessly away with me. "We have to tend to our wounds".

…it was like calm seas after a great storm…she soothed the rage in me, not only could we _not_ be separated….we didn't _want_ to be. This was a connection we both wanted; I wanted this with her and no one else. Such things I had no need to convey…she knew it because she felt it. This woman…yes she was human, but she played upon my heartstrings sweeter than any symphony.

_What are you planning Shadou? Why toy with us...I thought I had known evil…but you have astounded me…I Sesshomaru…will be your death!_

* * *

I laid her gently down by the side of the stream; she winced when the cool breeze touched her cuts. I took a cloth and dipped it into the cool clear water "give me your arm" I instructed "we must clean you wounds" she obeyed and rolled us her sleeve, she was still wearing her blood stained night Kimono. I lightly dabbed at the scars, again she winced, and I felt the same sting in my own.

"This is hurting you too…isn't it" she stated sadly, "You don't show it, you hide it so well…but I know it is….I'm so sorry my Lord…I'm sorry for all of this".

_Don't be….I have always__ longed to share everything with you, even your pain…I will gladly suffer any kind of brutality that inflicts you, any that I cannot prevent_. "Stop speaking so much nonsense Rin" I replied, I covered her wounds…the bleeding had already ceased. "they will pay for this".

"Every single one of them?" Rin asked, I had never seen hate in her before…but she hated as much as I did. "I want all of them dead….especially Kiestu …the monk of mirrors…he is the cause of my son's suffering…for revenge he would harm an innocent child" she began to whimper.

I removed the top half of my attire, I had difficulty seeing to my own wounds…a warm and tender hand laid upon my shoulder, "Please" she whispered, "let me help you". She then began to dab at my wounds, again feeling the sting as the water touched them. Feeling her touch…her kind and gentle touch, it filled me with a feeling never felt before. How had I lived so long without her? How did I find the motivation to walk, wake and breathe every day? I'm no longer a ghost…I'm no longer an empty shell…I'm alive and I'm electric. The hairs on my body stood on end…I felt my pulse race as her fingers brushed me. Forever we'd bare the same scars…we'd face everything together.

* * *

Shadou's POV

I watched them through Kietsu's mirror….a demon and human…it was sickening , absolutely sickening!

Kietsu smiled impishly, the image in the mirror…it was Emiko…she was sitting beneath a sakura tree…_with him_…that disgusting human! He was entwining the flowers into her beautiful hair and whispering into her pointed ears!

I threw my cup of wine at Kietsu "Bastard!" I growled, he laughed.

"You never have stopped loving her" he chuckled cruelly, _what a snake!_

"Love her?" I spat, the words left a vile taste in my mouth, "I hate the wretch".

He shook his finger and tisked "Oh no Shadou my friend….the opposite of love is not hate…it is indifference, while you still burn at the memory of her smile…your obsession remains".

Obsession….I'll admit I was obsessed with Emiko, I loved her so much that it made me hate her! she was a drug on which I was happy to overdose. The obsession was meant to die with her! All I had left was the hope of commanding an army…but on the same day she abandoned me, the position was taken! That day I lost it all…everything, even my sanity! I would make them all pay!

I waved him off and demanded he returned to the image before, Rin was still tending to her Lord. Sayomi wandered in carrying her recently carved puppet. "It's all prepared" she said "It's all so perfect…they are still weak from torture and separated from anyone who could help them" she produced a long lock of Rin's raven hair and wrapped it about the wooden puppet "so how shall we do this? Same as we did for Emiko?"

I thought for a moment, the eternal bond…it was a sacred thing…if one of them was to be unfaithful, then the other would die of heartbreak and so the heartbreaker would follow them to the grave. I had Samyoi use her puppeteer skills to have Daichi couple with another woman…right before her eyes. "No…that was her own special punishment…I have something better in mind for my old ally and his little human".

Sayomi smiled "then let us begin….."

* * *

Rin's POV

The sun sank away and the moon returned to the heavens, it hung in the sky like a crazed white mask, bleeding its dark shadows into the night. "There is a hot spring nearby" my lord informed me "Feel free to indulge".

A warm bathe in the hot springs….how wonderful! It really wasn't too far; as I sank into the waters I felt some relief on my aches and pains. This bond….it really had brought us closer than ever…I had got my wish and I would be with him forever. He made me feel things…no other man could or would ever make me feel. It had always been that way, from the moment I became a woman…and our recent binding only magnified those feelings.

Still….I was confused, what was I to him? Am I still just his ward? I would love nothing more than to be called his wife…or "mate". Why had he not asked me? Or was it implied with the things he did? I leaned my head back. This was so frustrating…._what am I to you Sesshomaru_?

Suddenly a voice echoed in my head…I recognised it…it was Sayomi! I searched all around, she was nowhere…this was all in my head…I was paralysed and being flung left and right. _What's happening!_ I was pulled beneath the water…._I can't breathe_….

* * *

Sayomi's POV

Shadou and I watched through Kiestu's mirror as I began to take control first… "How long can human's hold their breath?" I ask Shadou, gazing at him from over my shoulder.

He smirked knowingly "not as long as a demon can…"

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

_Why can't I breathe_? I race to the hot springs…._Rin….what happened_? I reached my arm in and pulled her out by the arm. She began coughing up the water from her lungs…Rin had not a single stitch of clothing on her and it took me a moment to notice. I removed the top layer of my kimono and wrapped it about her trembling white body, I was now bare chested. Cautiously I held her allowing her to compose herself. Her hand then reached up and touched the cold place on my chest where my heart raced beneath. Her eyes fluttered open….but there was something…different in them, their glitter of innocence seemed absent and she appeared vacant of any pure thought. Her hand then moved up and cupped my cheek.

"Lord Sesshomaru" she cooed breathily….she sat up and buried her face into my chest and dug her fingertips into my arms…this was bold of her…I restrained a gasp but I could not help but tense up. "Forgive me my lord…I must still be very weak and tired…I must have fallen asleep, once again you have saved me…my lord, my sweet beautiful lord" I felt her breath upon my skin, her kisses tracing across my chest. I grabbed her by the shoulders and held her at arm's length.

"What is this Rin?" I asked, "Why are you doing this?" Again she had completely disarmed me.

An unfamiliar expression crossed her face, a very seductive smile "I'm repaying you for all your kindness" she responded brining her herself close to me so that were practically nose to nose. "Let me show you how grateful I am…let me repay you in the best way a woman can", her lips hovered over mine, as she spoke she had dipped her head and nuzzled into my neck. Sitting up straight, she slipped down the covering I gave her so that her bare shoulders were on show and the top curves of her breast peeking teasingly at me. She was a beautiful sight to behold…but something inside me was telling me this was wrong, I am not one to be fooled. I took the edge of the kimono and again wrapped it tightly about her, "stop this now" I ordered dryly.

She frowned at me "I am not a child anymore Sesshomaru…you've seen my body…it's a woman's body, completely fit to serve! Why do you deny what you have wanted for so long? Sesshomaru…I am yours completely and I am giving myself to you, both my body and soul…won't you please, please take me".

She swept her raven black tresses over her shoulder and again dipped the collar of her covering to show her white flesh. "I've seen how you look at me, I've felt your longing to touch me swell in my own heart" she came closer "My lord…for too long you have kept me innocent…won't you take me now, before another man does?" she saw the sudden crazed glare in my eyes and smiled wickedly, "my skin is quite soft and I know how wonderful I smell…the thing you love best about me is my smile…would you not like to see me wear it, just my smile….only my smile" she stood to her feet and completely released the Kimono, she stood before me more beautiful than a goddess.

_This is not Rin….This isn't her!_ I shot up and again placed the Kimono about her and tightened it closed with sash. I grabbed her fiercely by the shoulders and resisted the urge to dig my claws in "release her" I growled "release her now!"

She smirked impishly "dear Sesshomaru" she purred "that is exactly what I was trying to do".

I narrowed my eyes at her…this was Rin's body…but it was being controlled by another and I knew who, "you think I would fall for this? You underestimate me _Sayomi__"_ I watched her eyes turn wide, "now release Rin….if you do not…I will hunt you down and kill you….release her…_now!_"

The figure before me began to cackle…Rin's laugh was always sweet and light as wind chimes in a spring breeze. This was something entirely different, it was irksome. "Dear Sesshomaru….you think you will live long enough to hunt me down?" she giggled and produced a flash of silver…it was my dagger_, how did she get that?_

Again she chortled "As you can tell…I'm swift with my hands" she extended her leg, pointing her toes and exposing her upper thigh "you're a fool Sesshomaru…I could have had you so lost in ecstasy that you would have hardly notice the pain of your death! Since you insist on wasting this beautiful body of hers…you really leave me no choice" she slashed at Rin's smooth thigh with the blade…the same appeared on mine, she then cut above the knee and made me fall to my knees. She laughed "that's right Sesshomaru on your knees! Bow to me!"

I growled and moved towards her again…till slashed Rin's right side, I again collapsed on all fours…she remained standing because her body was numb from possession. She let out another horrid laugh, it was like nails on a chalk board, "that's it now crawl to me! Crawl to her rescue little dog! That's what you are! You're her faithful lap dog always answering her call! Why not nestle your head in her lap while you have the chance little dog?"

I was growing angrier with every single syllable, she slashed the other side of Rin's torso…again we were losing a lot of bled "so much blood shed….over a human woman. Don't you understand by now you fool? You are a demon and incapable of truly loving anything! You are a beast in a humanoid form…we feast upon her kind we destroy, toy and devour them and we love it! You cannot even the utter the words…because it is not in your nature. All this is your fault! Love is for humans, it's for the weak! The strong thrive on fear and hate! You're so called love for this girl will kill you both! You hear me? Your love will kill you both!"

I ignored her venomous tongue and crept on my hands and knees…this weakness was not my own…it was Rin's she was fading fast, if I had received the wounds, I could hold on longer than she…that's why they chose to act through her.

Sayomi continued wielding her puppet at some far off location…_how can I save her? How can I save us?_Rin's face scowled at me….it was horrible and I had to keep reminding myself that the one who stood before me was not truly Rin…just her body, not her mind and not her soul. "Fool! She is a doomed soul! She was _meant _to die _long _ago! You have upset the balance of nature not once, not twice, but three times! It's time to return her to the underworld Sesshomaru…I shall send you with her!" with that she plunged the dagger fully into her stomach. First came the shock…then when my eyes saw the blood and I felt the warmth….the agony washed over me. I keeled over clutching at my injury…she was on her knees holding the blade and pushing it in deeper.

"This is the end for you Sesshomaru…die!"

_RIN_!

**Heya sorry I know this is dragging**** but**** it will be over soon I swear, but still chapter eight is on its way, thank you to all that has been following this story, it means so much and I appreciate it! **


	8. Time for another sacrifice

**Chapter 8**

**Time for another sacrifice**

Sesshomaru's POV

I crawled to her…a glint shone over her…string? Puppet strings? _Hold on Rin…hold on_! She laughed as I came face to face with her, her hands still clasped about the dagger. With my sword I swiped at the strings…it proved useless.

"It's not that easy" she cackled… "There is only one thing that can break my connection to her now!"

…I thought…_what about my connection to her_? I took her face in my hands, she was dumbfounded…unsure of what I was about to do. I gazed deep in those eyes of her, as our lives began to fade I saw a glimmer of her return. A small spec of the real Rin shone through, so scared and sorry. I inched my face closer to her…her lips…they quivered. The anguish…the agony…the torture! It was beginning to take its effect on me, I had no idea how much more her human heart could bear, _keep that heart beating girl_! "Rin" I chocked leaning my forehead against hers "come back to me Rin…be with me" I uttered, the words "I love you" will never pass my lips…I cannot say why…all I could do was show her…and there was one way I could do that. Gently I caught her lips, I pressed them there. My eyes were closed but I knew hers were open until she pressed hers to mine. My lips will never touch another's…they were created for the sole purpose of kissing her, of speaking to her…of uttering her name! As the kiss deepened, I smelt smoke; the puppet strings only visible to me were sizzling away! I released her and held her face…for a moment her eyes were white…the amber shade returned, then reverted to gold.

She was shivering from the loss of blood, her face whiter than snow "Sesshomaru" she quivered "…I'm so cold".

I brought her lips to mine again, a tear falling from her eye, if my long life was going to end, then it ends with lips upon mine! Suddenly another agony washed over us, we fell back gripping that the grass…it was a strange sight to behold, the blood that had poured from our wounds was returning to our body and the broken skin was sealing back together.

Moments later we laid motionless and tried to catch our breathes…I had broken the puppet curse and so infliction caused during Rin's possession must have been reverted, that was the only explanation. I regained composure and sat, immediately I looked to Rin and offered my hand which she gratefully took. In a moment of sheer emotion she rushed at me tearfully, I held her closely to me. "What's to become of us now?" she whispered.

I held her closer and ran my claws through her hair, "we will destroy them!" I growled, "we will retrieve Yoshi…return to my empire…all three of us! You will rule at my side, you will give me heirs…Yoshi will grow into a strong warrior and take back what is his with our help! Rin _you are __mine_! Need I really say more?"

Her breath hitched, her eyes twinkled with emotion "Lord Sesshomaru…I am…and have always been yours…but never forget that now…_you are mine_" she kissed me lightly and fell back exhausted in my arms, I would have to carry her the rest of the way.

_Now I'm angry…..Shadou…you will pay…I would have killed you quickly…now I will make you suffer_!

* * *

Sango's POV

"Where are the boys?" My husband asked as I finished preparing dinner.

"They're outside playing with the twins…could you call them and tell them dinner is ready" I responded, "Oh and little Yoshi is joining us tonight…he doesn't seem too fond of Jaken".

Miroku looked at what I was doing and frowned, "No you go get them, let me set out the food and do all the heavy work, you are carry the sixth addition to our wonderful family, I will not let you stress over food".

I smiled lovingly at him…he was so good to me I stood up on my tip toes and kissed his cheek, he grinned and cupped my face "I think we can do better than that" he chuckled and planted a firm kiss that nearly knocked me over. "You're glowing…you're truly a beautiful sight to behold" he uttered.

I blushed "when the children are asleep I may show you just how much I appreciate that compliment!" I shot back sassily with a raised eyebrow, his eyes lit up like it was his birthday and quickly busied himself with the task in front.

I stepped outside to look for four of my children, to see my fifth and youngest child standing just outside with Yoshi, her name was Airi…my little jasmine flower, she was only recently two years of age. Yoshi was making a crown of flowers.

"Thank you for not screaming at me" he said to her.

She looked positively confused "scream?" she asked with such puzzlement "why?"

He shrugged "everybody else does" he responded, those words broke my heart…since becoming a mother it had softened a great deal.

My little girl frowned "they're all poopy heads!" she declared, the two fell back in fits of laughter, it warmed my heart! He placed the crown of flowers on top of her head.

"Princess Airi" he declared clapping his tiny hands together.

She laughed and pointed at him "Prince Yoshi!" she shot back.

"Rulers of all poopy heads!" they cheered simultaneously, I couldn't but join them in their laughter as I approached.

"Dinner is ready your highnesses…please go inside while I look for the others" I told them, they bowed playfully before running inside the hut holding hands.

It was one of those moments that I knew as a mother I had done something right, she was a good girl….however my heart warming moment was ruined when I heard my youngest son, Riku, curse. I growled when I saw what my oldest son was doing to him, "Mizu! Get your brother's head out of the dirt we're about to eat dinner!"

They trampled in obediently followed by my two first born, the twins, Yuki and Yuka…I patted my stomach, "you won't cause me any trouble will you?" I spoke to the life growing inside me…

* * *

Rin's POV

I woke to feel of a cool breeze and warm fur beneath me…it was Sesshomaru…I was on his back while he flew through the air in his true demon form. I sat up…it had been so long since I flew amongst the clouds…I clasped at his fur. "My Lord, where are we going" I asked loudly over the wind.

"We're going to the village of Edo, Shadou's next target may be Yoshi" He answered, I gripped more tightly at his fur. _No one touches my son! No one_!

"We have to hurry my Lord…we can't let that happen!" I panicked he flew higher and faster…

_I'm coming Yoshi! I won't let them hurt you! _I can't believe that Shadou would go so far to hurt us that he would harm my innocent child!

* * *

Shadou's POV

"My Lord Shadou! Forgive me! I have never failed before!" Sayomi pleaded as I held up by her throat.

"You chose the wrong time to be incompetent Sayomi….what use have I for you now?" I snarled clutching tightly to her throat; her face was beginning to turn blue. In a far corner Kietsu sat nonchalantly watching the scene.

"Shadou…" she gasped "…after all my years of loyal service…I followed you, I have killed for Shadou! I did it all because…because I love you! I love you Shadou so please spare me!"

I sneered…her words were sickening! "what does a vile thing like you know of love! You were meant to take a life! Since you failed…I shall take yours!"

Her eyes were wide, "my love please! Shadou spare me and let me love you!" she begged, I silenced her with a swipe of my Chi Shin Gunto…she combusted into shatters of glittering shards and navy smoke. The black of her soul was cast into Kietsu's mirror where the souls of our recent victims went, including Amaya, Daichi and Emiko…all reliving their painful deaths, their darkest moment again and again within the mirrors void, Sesshomaru and Rin would soon join them.

Kietsu stood from his seat and held his chin thoughtfully "Killing a woman as she confessed her love to you…cruel even by your usual standards" he spoke almost as though he were impressed. It was like crushing a spider…I had no remorse in taking her life, it was easy.

Kietsu took a sip from his wine "What do we do now then Shadou?" he asked me.

I growled and threw down my sword, "we use her son against her…"

He smiled, "my last reminder of Ayama…I wonder how much the creature knows of his birth mother?"

I picked up my sword, "Are you still able to conjure illusions?"

He nodded…

* * *

Jaken's POV

Why am I always the babysitter! The monk wanted alone time with his wife and now I was watching over all their brats, and also Yoshi…Rin's monstrosity. He was giggling away Airi the youngest of five siblings, the others ignored them and played some ridiculous game with Inuyasha's offspring.

One of the twin came up to me "Jaken" she spoke, "we're going down by the lake…but Yoshi and Airi are too young to come with us…will you stay and watch them?"

I glowered at the girl "do whatever you want Yuki" I rolled my eyes.

She frowned "I'm Yuka!"

"I don't care!" I retorted, huffily she left with her friends and siblings and leaving me with the two young infants.

They approached me…grinning at me….Yoshi's smile…it was repulsive! "Try smiling with your mouth closed!" I ordered recoiling away from him; he obliged and sealed his lips into a tight smile over his rotting teeth, _better but still disgusting_.

Airi chided at me, pursing her lips sulkily "You're a meanie master Jaken!" she said to me "a mean little meanie! I like Yoshi's smile!"

_This girl is stranger than her parents_! No one other than his adoptive mother liked that smile! What is it the two of them saw that the rest of us couldn't?

My lord had been gone so long! What if something happened to him and Rin? Would I be stuck with this ugly child forever!

"Jaken!" snapped a voice, I looked behind me…it was Kagome and Sango standing behind me.

"Where are the rest of the children?" Kagome demanded.

"By the lake you human fools" I answered, I heard the growl….the wrath of a woman, even a human woman was terrifying!

"I told you there not allowed by the lake!" the former demon slayer shrieked at me as the two of them headed toward the direction of the lake.

The two little brats stared at me with annoying smiles "what are you looking at!" I yelled at them

"You're in big trouble now Jaken!" Yoshi laughed.

"Especially when my daddy and uncle Yasha finds out!" Airi added.

…_I have already faced the wrath of the two of them before_!

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

We flew as fast as the wind would allow us…when there came a voice from bellow, "Mama! Mama help me!" it echoed, it was Yoshi.

Rin heard this "Yoshi! Sesshomaru we have to-"

She needn't say another word, I flew straight down to the calls of the you infant, _Shadou! How did you get to him before we did? Still miles away from the village!_

We landed in a glade, I returned to my humanoid form, there Shadou stood his weapon at the ready, "Where is the boy?" I demanded.

He smirked and said nothing; he only began to attack me… As our blades clashed I yelled to Rin "Rin! Hide!"

As she began to run to seek a hiding place, she was faced with Kietsu who was holding Yoshi by the scruff of his neck.

I shoved past Shadou and moved to assist, but he hindered me….he cast us in a black mist so that Rin could neither see nor hear us. I knew this trick…that wasn't her son! "Rin! That's not Yoshi! It's an illusion!"

It was usless, she couldn't hear me…I'd have to defeat Shadou in order to get to her!

_Don't fall for it Rin! He is not your son! It's an illusion….see through their trickery!_

* * *

Rin's POV

"Mama! Help me!" my son pleaded….it was breaking my heart!

"Release my son! He is innocent in all this! He has suffered enough because of you!" I cried.

Kietsu smiled devilishly at me, "I will release him…I will let him live…in exchange for your life!"

A dagger, glowing lilac suddenly conjured in my hands, he wanted me to kill myself…in order to save me son! He knew I would happily take my own life, if it meant saving my son…but this meant I would take Sesshomaru's life…that was the real choice, my son…or my Lord!

"You really want me to be the death of my lord….you want the satisfaction of knowing we destroyed ourselves!" I wept, "You would really take the two people I love most, whose lives I hold dearer than anyone else's and place them against me!"

He laughed at me "Hesitating are we?" he said, "You truly are a pathetic excuse for a mother! No better than the woman that birthed him!"

I winced "Don't you dare compare me to her! He is my son and I love him with all my heart! I love my Lord too! You cannot make me do this…it's too cruel!" tears were coursing down my face.

Yoshi struggled in his captor grip, "Mama" he whispered "help me".

My heart shattered and I fell to my knees crying….what should I do? I cannot be the death of my lord…but my son…I loved him the moment I held him and I promised I'd protect him! What am I to do?

I looked over my shoulder, Sesshomaru was locked behind a black mist…they fought against each other…like fire and Ice. It was all one sacrifice after another! What did I do to deserve this? I simply loved two people with all my soul…they were mine…mine to love…mine to protect!

I made you a promise Yoshi….I will keep it no matter what! I gripped the helm of the dagger and stood to my feet. _This is it…it's time for another sacrifice_…I held up the blade.

**The ninth and final chapter is coming soon, not too sure how it's gonna end myself, hope you liked the chapter! It'll all be over soon I promise! Tell me what you think :) **


	9. The end

**Chapter 9**

**The end**

Sesshomaru's POV

"It's over Sesshomaru!" Shadou barked at me "you really think she would choose you over that creature? She'll never love you half as much as she loves him! She's human! She's weak!"

I growled and with such a might shove I pushed him away and slashed at his arm, he glared up at me "I see your demonic strength has returned Sesshomaru!"

His Chi Shin Gunto pursued me….I was feeling stronger than I ever had! My Bakusaiga glowed a radiant blue light, I swiped it down so that the mist cleared and Shadou flew metres away. When the smoke cleared I witnessed the scene between Kietsu and Rin…she holding up a blade and he an illusion of her son!

I moved to her…I heard her speak "It is time for a sacrifice, Kietsu!" she spoke to him "Your sacrifice!" she then through the blade with precsion of a dart, it hit the mirror directly … the surface shattering completely…the souls of their victims came flooding out in orbs of light…Kietsu began to crumble until he was nothing more than a pile of ash.

A strong wind blew his remains away…Rin watched with stoic expression…she appeared stronger than I've ever seen her before with a certain dignity befitting royalty. It was the return of my demonic strength that gave her the power to hit the mirror and see through his lies…for sure enough the illusion of her son had vanished.

I was at her side, she took my hand and together we faced our last standing foe…Shadou was still on the floor where I had left him…staring up at us, a nervous sweat upon his brow. For the first time…he looked afraid….

* * *

Rin's POV

I was now the true mate of Lord Sesshomaru…one now worthy enough to rule alongside him! I never felt so strong in all my life…I was not his pathetic human…I was his partner, his soul mate. His strength gave me strength!

"No!" Shadou growled "No! This cannot be happening!"

We looked down upon him "you have nursed the blackness in your heart till it has completely grown and consumed you! You will never threaten our lives again!" I spoke aggressively to him "Not mine…not my sons and not my Lords…it ends for you now Shadou!"

He huddled away like a frightened animal "You can kill me…but there'll just be more of others like me…more of your enemies…they'll come in hoards and attack with all their might".

Sesshomaru pointed the tip of his sword at Shadou's throat "and we'll destroy them all…one by one…starting with you…" he said. As his sentence finished, three orbs set down beside us…one familiar face was that of Sayomi, her eyes were ablaze with sheer anger! The other two were faces I did not know, the woman was a demoness with turquoise eyes and lilac hair…her skin peachy and lips of rose pink. The man beside her was human…rugged and strong.

Shadou's eyes turned wide…his eyes focussing particularly on the lilac demoness, "Emiko" he breathed, she glared at him with so much hate, the human who took her hand must have been Daichi.

"It's been too long Shadou" she spoke coldly, her voice echoed, "I have waited for this moment…I have waited for the day I would make you feel all the pain you caused us!"

Shadou's eyes then set upon her hand clasped in the human man…even after death he was unable to separate them…he had never truly won.

Sesshomaru smirked "I will destroy ….first…we'll let them have their revenge!" he spoke and with that the spirits that escaped from the mirror charged at him, entering through the mouth and beating him from the inside. He rolled in agony as his victims took hold of every organ in his body and twisted them, we heard his bones breaking…it was to be a slow and agonising death for this monster. It was time to release the souls…Sesshomaru unleashed his Tensaiga "Meidō Zangetsuha!" he called opening his portal to the underworld. The souls exited him and together we watched as Shadou was dragged violently into the underworld and sealed there for all eternity.

They looked to my Lord and I and bowed respectfully… "thank you" they whispered before returning to their light and making their way up to the heavens where they could rest in peace.

When I turned there was another standing behind us…a woman…her eyes…I knew that shade of blue so well, I saw them every morning when my son awoke. It was princess Ayama…the woman who birthed my son into the world. She focused on me, she looked like a woman who repented, "the curse it broken" she uttered and then she also move to her final resting place.

_Curse…the curse is broken? What curse_? I couldn't think what she possibly meant_…__._

* * *

Jaken's POV

"Do something!" cried the young priestess Kagome as we all crowded around the ugly boy who tossing and turning in what seemed a great deal of pain. Sango was holding her weeping two year old and covering her eyes.

"Get my husband! Get Miroku!" she screamed, the other children crowded also, scared.

_If this boy dies Lord Sesshomaru and Rin will kill me_! At that moment the two swooped down from the air "Lord Sesshomaru!" I shrieked… _that's it…I'm dead!_

Rin shrieked and ran to him, her arm outstretched "Yoshi!" she cried in blind panic, my lord grabbed her and brought her to him, holding her tightly as she struggled to be free.

"Rin stay back!" he ordered, she refused to be still and struggled to get to the young child who shook violently.

"This is what she meant!" the young mother cried "this is what Ayama meant! The curse is broken! Yoshi will die! Release me!"

He was then covered in a blinding light…so bright we could not look at it directly, when the light cleared…we were astounded by what we saw. His skin was clear and peach, his eyes bluer than before! His head was covered was with thick black locks, surrounding an angelic face! He sat up and looked at his hair…he flashed a white innocent smile.

We were speechless…completely at a loss for words! This could not be real! In place of the ugly creature that lay there before…rested a beautiful boy who would grow to be an extremely handsome man. He stared at his hands, completely bewildered.

"Yoshi" his mother breathed in disbelief, Lord Sesshomaru released her and she knelt down to catch the infant as he raced to her. she embraced him so lovingly, a tear of joy escaping her.

"Mama! I'm fixed!" he cheered happily.

Rin laughed and squeezed him tightly, "Oh my little prince…you were never broken".

She swept him up and gazed up at Sesshomaru…I dare say a smile touched his lips, I could not speak my suspicions allowed for fear that he would kill me! But the three gave off a glow…they were like a real family.

"It's time" my Lord spoke… "It's time we went home".

Rin smiled brightly…home to his empire…where no doubt rule at his side…

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

Ten years have passed…my oldest son, Yoshi and I were in the courtyard of my kingdom, I had taken it upon myself to teach him the ways of the sword, at twelve it was time he started learning.

"No Yoshi, keep to your centre" Instructed "…hold your blade as though it is an extension of your arm, a part of you...your movment should be graceful yet deadly".

He sighed heavily "father…I will never master this, I'm useless".

I frowned at him, and shook my head "you doubt yourself too much my son, you are doing well…do not pressure yourself, fighting should become second nature to you…now pick up your sword and we'll begin again" I ordered calmly.

He smiled and immediately picked up his weapon, we began again. It took us a moment to see that my mate and our silver haired triplet sons entered, they had recently turned eight, their names were Katashi, Katsu and Kenta. They watched with pride upon their older brother who they adored completely. Resting comfortably in Rin's arms sat our only daughter, three years old, her name was Kasumi, her hair too was white her eyes big and gold…she would marry well in future.

Rin smiled upon us "you are learning quickly" she told our eldest son, " soon you will be as skilled as your father, if not more if he has it his way".

She was right…I would make it so he grew to be a fierce warrior; he would take back his kingdom one day…the long lost prince would return!

_Epilogue_

_Indeed, Yoshi grew brave and strong…he took back his kingdom and ruled with an iron fist and gentle heart. His name soon became legend as did his adoptive parents who continued to rule the western lands wisely. Shadou was right…more enemies came…together they fought them off, their bond growing stronger with every minute of every day._

_Their children married well and gave them many grandchildren, their oldest, Yoshi, married first. He married the daughter of a former demon slayer and a monk, his childhood friend Airi. She too grew beautifully and loved Yoshi with all her heart. Every day he was grateful for her existence the first and only girl to love him no matter his appearance. Rin and Sesshomaru lived an extremely long and happy life together, connected mind, body and soul…enduring both pain and unbelievable pleasure._

**Okay so that's it all done! Hope it wasn't too much a disappointment. I just want to thank all the people who read, reviewed and followed this story, without you guys I doubt I would have finished! Please tell me what you thought of the story over all I would really appreciate it. I also understand if this ending was a bit of an anti-climax and you never want me to right again. Again thank you all xxxx**

**If you did like that and want more, sequel is "Eternally yours" :) **


End file.
